1. Field
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for three dimensional calibration of an on-board diagnostics system.
2. Background
An engine sometimes malfunctions when in operation with such malfunctions becoming hazardous if the malfunctions are undetected. To detect the malfunctions, on-board diagnostic systems can utilize a map to determine the threshold values at which the engine is malfunctioning. However, the threshold values in the map require a large amount of time and effort to create and are not always accurate.
Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus to produce a more accurate map in a reduced amount of time to determine the threshold values at which the engine is malfunctioning.